codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lelouch vi Britannia (Sum of Our Choices)
Lelouch is the central protagonist of Juubi-K's Code Geass fanfiction The Sum of Our Choices. Appearance Lelouch appears exactly as he does in Code Geass. He generally wears his Zero costume, since that persona covers both his leadership of the Black Knights and his Regency over Japan. In his capacity as Lelouch Lamperouge, PA to Zero, he wears the uniform of a Black Knights Subaltern. Biography Early Life Lelouch was born on December 5th, 1999 ATB, in the Imperial Villa at Aries, to Empress Marianne vi Britannia. The youngest acknowledged son of Emperor Charles zi Britannia, he was granted the title of Eleventh Prince. Though precocity was common among the Emperor's children, Lelouch soon distinguished himself, speaking full sentences from the age of three, and displaying an aptitude for Chess not long afterwards. Seeing no reason to hold him back, his mother gave him an increasingly advanced education, at times barely keeping up with his development. Lelouch was widely considered a prodigy, with a serious chance of inheriting the Imperial throne. His chances were significantly reduced by the assassination of his mother in May 2009 ATB, in which his younger sister Nunnally was crippled and blinded. Outraged that such a thing could be allowed to happen, Lelouch confronted the Emperor before the Court, demanding an explanation. Charles' only reply was that the strong survive and the weak perish, and that this was the price of privilege. When a disgusted Lelouch declared his renunciation of the throne, Charles responded by stripping him of his rights and sending both himself and Nunnally to Japan, there to serve as hostages in an ongoing dispute over Sakuradite mining rights. Lelouch and Nunnally would spend the next year in Japan, living in a Shinto shrine belonging to the House of Kururugi whose Head, Genbu Kururugi, was the current Prime Minsiter. Contemptuous of the royal siblings, he assigned them a storage shed in which to live, a slight they accepted without complaint. Though the servants took pity on them, Lelouch refused their help, determined to care for Nunnally by himself. He soon found himself in conflict with the Prime Minister's son, Suzaku Kururugi, who resented the siblings for taking over the shed, which he regarded his his playground. Over time, however, their enmity would metamorphose into a remarkable friendship. Their happy times would end in August of 2010 ATB, when Britannia settled the dispute by invading and conquering Japan. Lelouch and Nunnally fled, seeking the protection of their mother's disgraced allies, the noble House of Ashford. Lelouch of the Rebellion Lelouch and Nunnally lived quietly under the Ashford family's protection for the next seven years, attending Ashford Academy in the Tokyo Settlement, and going by their mother's maiden name of Lamperouge. Lelouch lived a life of amused, cynical apathy, his only goals being to amuse himself and care for Nunnally. Though irritated by the arrogance of his fellow colonists and disgusted by their treatment of the Japanese, he considered himself powerless to change the situation. One of his preferred pastimes was to play high-stakes Chess games, taking pleasure in humiliating overconfident opponents, then pocketing the winnings to supplement his income. He developed a reputation for laziness and intellectual arrogance, though his friend and fellow Student Council member Shirley Fenette believed that his grades would improve if he only made an effort. In the end, what shook him from his apathy was an unexpected encounter in the Shinjuku ghetto with a group of Japanese resistance fighters, and their cargo in the shapely form of CC. It was during this encounter that he met again with Suzaku, now an Honourary Britannian and soldier, only to see him gunned down by an officer of Prince Clovis' Regiment of Foot Guards, who were searching for CC and killing all witnesses. CC, who appeared to be dead, offered him the power to fulfill his suppressed desires, warning him only that the Power of the King would curse him to solitude. With nothing left to lose, Lelouch accepted, recieving his infamous Geass. Lelouch spent some time mastering his new Geass, which granted him the power to imprint a single command on the mind of any person he looked upon. Enthused, he determined to change the world by force, remaking into one where his sister Nunnally could live happily. His first attempt to gain power consisted of manipulating Japanese resistance groups under his new guise as Zero. However, they proved unsatisfactory in combat, and after barely escaping with his life, Lelouch decided to build an army of his own, one he could rely on in battle. Thus was the Order of the Black Knights concieved. His first recruits were the remnants of the same cell he had encountered in the Shinjuku ghetto, including a certain Kallen Kozuki. His humiliation of the Purist faction in the so-called 'Orange' incident convinced them of his abilities, and the fame garnered from their debut at the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel incident soon silenced their doubts. Lelouch's 'Knights of Justice' approach, in which the Black Knights would defend the weak and powerless against the powerful, regardless of colour or creed, would prove a Public Relations triumph, making the Order the most popular of all the resistance movements. After their first major victory at the Battle of Narita, they gained the support of the Six House of Kyoto, Japan's shadow government, beginning a process of growth and consolidation that would prepare them to take on the Britannian occupiers openly. But Lelouch's successes came at a growing personal cost. Not only did he find himself on opposite sides with his old friend Suzaku Kururugi, but his victory at Narita resulted in the death of Shirley Fenette's father. This latter tragedy hurt Lelouch deeply, causing him to question the righteousness of his cause, even more so after the grief-stricken Shirley fell into the clutches of a psychotic telepath named Mao. Mao would prove a repeated and frustrating adversary, with even his younger sister Nunnally being drawn in. To add further complication, his beloved half-sister Euphemia was instigating plans of her own. Seeing the suffering of the Japanese, and how it fuelled the growing conflict, she sought to create a Special Autonomous Zone in which the Japanese could live as themselves and not as Numbers. This put the Black Knights in an impossible position, for continued resistance would only alienate Japanese moderates. Deciding to risk all on one last throw of the dice, Lelouch confronted Euphemia during the opening ceremony. It was at this time that his Geass went unexpectedly out of control, just as he commented to her that he could make her do anything he commanded. Without meaning to, he ordered her to reveal her deepest, darkest, dirtiest secret (as opposed to the canon timeline, in which he ordered her to kill all the Japanese). The secret turned out to be that she and Suzaku had pledged themselves to one-another, and that they would be married once her demotion from the Imperial family had been confirmed. Lelouch was shocked by this revelation, and even more worried by his loss of control over his Geass. He withdrew as Euphemia began her speech. The Black Rebellion Euphemia's apparent triumph was not to be. Though Lelouch was not aware of it, a Black Knight by the name of Kyosuke Tenryo had infiltrated the stadium. By the time the Black Knights were aware of his absence, Tenryo had already ambushed a Britannian soldier and stolen his rifle, shooting Euphemia before anyone could stop him. The terrified Japanese stampeded, causing the Britannian soldiers present to panic and open fire, resulting in hundreds of deaths. The Japanese fled, pursued by vengeful Britannian troops in an orgy of bloodletting, which was halted only by the timely intervention of the Black Knights. In shock over Euphemia's murder, Lelouch did nothing for several hours. Eventually overcoming his grief, he made an epic speech to the surviving Japanese, one that was televised throughout Japan and the world. He declared Euphemia to be a martyr, and accused the late Kyosuke Tenryo of being a Britannian agent tasked with killing her to prevent the SAZ from working. His oratory whipped the Japanese into a frenzy, all uniting under his leadership. The Black Rebellion had begun. Regency Having regained his memories, and able to take stock of the situation, Lelouch found himself in a quandry. He had successfully liberated Japan, only to find himself saddled with the task of ruling it. Far worse was the knowledge that Nunnally had been taken from him, and that his father was manipulating the situation from behind the scenes. Seeing no other course of action, Lelouch took on the title of Regent, declaring himself to be Japan's ruler for the time being, a course of action that proved overwhelmingly popular with the grateful Japanese. Regent Zero nonetheless found himself bombarded with challenges at every turn, seeking as he did to rule a country shattered by war and brutalized by eight years of occupation. Fearful of discovery, he used his Geass as little as possible, generally on local warlords and troublemakers whose cooperation came at too high or too inappropriate a price. He was able to neutralize many armed factions as such, but some violence broke out nonetheless. None of these reached the level of the Iwate uprisings, which had taken place during the Rebellion, but the causes were much the same. By March of 2018 ATB, however, order had effectively been restored. In February, however, another complication arose, this time in the Chinese Federation. Lelouch recieved word, care of his ally Lady Kaguya Sumeragi, that Britannia was attempting to gain control of China. Worse, they sought to do it by marrying the Chinese Empress, the Tianzi, to Crown Prince Oddyseus u Britannia, in a deal brokered by the Grand Eunuchs and Prince Schneizel. The Chinese Federation was Japan's only ally at that time, its safety guaranteed by China's military might and its reconstruction only possible with Chinese aid, making any such deal a disaster for Japan. Taking an advantage of a coup d'etat by the Chinese Beiyang Army, led by Li Xing-ke, Lelouch succeeded in kidnapping the Empress from her wedding, then tricked the Eunuchs into admitting their intentions over the airwaves. This led to popular uprisings all across the Chinese Federation, destroying the credibility of the Eunuchs and causing Schneizel to abandon them. Lelouch returned to Japan in triumph. Mission to the EU The mission to China proved highly profitable, both for the Black Knights and for Japan. Despite the secession of India, the rest of the Federation's member states chose to stay on, after renegotiation of their membership treaties. Japan's alliance with the new Chinese Federation was secure, and it seemed highly unlikely that Britannia would attempt war. Japan seemed at last to be on the path to stability. But events were moving in Europe also. The Black Rebellion had cut off Britannia's supply of sakuradite, to which its economy had become hopelessly and wastefully addicted. With only enough sakuradite left for one year at current expenditure, Britannia could not fight on without destroying itself. Seeing this, Schneizel began negotiations with the EU authorities in Brussels, playing on Europe's war weariness in the hope of achieving an honourable peace. Seeing Britannia's danger as an unmissable opportunity, Lelouch decided to scupper the negotiations. He gained a further, more personal reason when he discovered that his nephew Faramond was in Europe to assist Schneizel. An invitation to a Soiree held by the King of Ruritania, an EU Member State, gave the Black Knights the pretext they needed. This event would also complicated his relationship with Kallen Kozuki, for on that night they danced together for the first time. Afterwards, Lelouch and his followers transferred to Brussels, continuing the scheme he dubbed 'Plan Sekigahara'. His time in Brussels consisted of a series of elabourate deceptions and provocations. In his meeting with President Richard Dressler, he gave the impression of a passionate, somewhat naive young leader. In order to further convince Dressler of his goodwill, he revealed that Colonel Magnus Constantian, one of the EU's most famous officers, had chosen to join with the War party. This done, he visitied the unfortunate Magnus in his prison cell, offering him the chance to join the Black Knights. When Magnus refused, Lelouch responded by using his Geass to forbid him to use Quiescence, an emo-suppressant drug to which Magnus was addicted, before leaving him to his fate. That very night, Lelouch made his move to kidnap Faramond, launching a sneak attack on the French Chateau in which he resided. He successfully infiltrated the grounds with the help of Tomoyo Daidouji, Faramond's childhood friend, but the meeting was interrupted by Suzaku. They traded insults for several minutes, each trying to convince an increasingly distressed Faramond of the other's duplicity. Suzaku ended the argument with a bombshell, pulling off his glove to reveal the ring Euphemia had given him. This caused Lelouch to remember his encounter with her, a memory he had deliberately suppressed out of grief and guilt. The result was an emotional breakdown, necessitating his rescue by Kallen, who had overheard everything. The mission was a complete success, but Lelouch was still emotionally disturbed, locking himself in his room at the Hotel Excelsior in which they were staying. After hearing the whole truth from CC, and having her memories restored, Kallen managed to enter the room (using a keycard provided by CC), and tried to snap Lelouch out of it. But Lelouch was in the depths of despair, and would respond neither to reason nor threats. It took what amounted to a confession of true love from Kallen to bring Lelouch to his senses, after which the pair gave in to their feelings and spent the night together. The next day, Lelouch went ahead with his plan. Speaking before the EU Central Hemicycle, he turned what was supposed to be a formal address into an passionate speech, denouncing the delegates for trying to make peace with Britannia and calling upon the European public to cast down the EU. However, an amused Dressler revealed that his speech had not been transmitted, and that he and his followers were under arrest, at which point he called in a unit of EUROARMPOL Gendarmes. But Dressler's impression of Zero as a naive ideologue proved false, for he had planned for violence. Six knightmares dropped through the chamber skylights from an overhead zeppelin (actually the Ikaruga concealed in a zepplin frame), forced the Gendarmes to lay down their weapons, then rescued Zero and his followers. Even as a contingent of Britannian floatships approached, Lelouch ignored advice to retreat. Plan Sekigahara required him to fight the Britannians inside EU territory, thus giving the War party the pretext it needed. Instead he deployed the new Gefjun Interdictor, a device capable of projecting a Gefjun field over a wide area. Though this rendered the Ikaruga's long-range scanners and communications useless, it did the same to the Britannians, cutting Schneizel off from his forces. The Black Knights fought a desperate battle for just over an hour, but the Britannian's numerical advantage began to tell. Believing his plan to have failed, Lelouch elected to fight to the death, and very nearly told Kallen that he loved her. Only to be interrupted when the EUROFORCE floatship Adler arrived on the scene, commanded by none other than Magnus Constantian. The Adler and the JL Brigade joined the battle, armed with the EU's newest military technologies, and with their help the battle became a victory. After the battle, Lelouch met with Foreign Minister Gandolfy, leader of the War party, and with Magnus. Lelouch managed to win the EU's tacit cooperation with promises of restitution (in the form of sakuradite), and even what looked like a reconciliation with Magnus. After that, he and Kallen met with Masakado and Sonomi Daidouji, who had come looking for their daughter. Lelouch apologised for kidnapping Tomoyo, only to endure a tongue-lashing from Sonomi. Kallen came to his defence, accusing Sonomi of cowardice for hiding in Europe while she and Lelouch were fighting, then of hypocrisy for preaching peace after having provide EUROFORCE with vital technologies. The meeting ended amicably when Tomoyo intervened, telling her mother that she never blamed her for compromising her principles, and telling her father that she wanted to go with Zero to Japan. Personality and Traits Possessed of a genius-level intellect and a fanatic's resolve, Lelouch is determined to destroy the Holy Empire of Britannia, blaming it for almost everything that went wrong with his life. He also rails against the world in general, seeing it as cruel and dark, wishing to replace it with a gentler world in which his sister Nunnally can live happily. He combines this with a remarkable charisma, with which he has won over a whole nation. Lelouch is also a great organiser, able to handle anything from a school festival to a military campaign. He is however something of a micromanager, seeking to do everything himself. This carries over into his Zero persona, to the point where he sees the Black Knights as an extension of himself, both physically and psychologically. He is not perfect, however, and occasionally misses small details that can ruin his plans. He has nonetheless become aware of this possibility, and counters it with a combination of backup plans and flexibility, seeking to create situations where he can benefit from all possible outcomes. Lelouch's personal life is deeply compartmentalized. He is generally introverted, preferring to keep a small, very tight circle of friends, and even then only trusting them in certain contexts. For example, he regards Shirley Fenette as a dear friend, to the point where he will risk his life to ensure her wellbeing, but he will not reveal to her that he is Zero. He undoubtedly cares for his sister Nunnally most of all, but he will not reveal the whole truth even to her. As a result, the only person he can truly confide in is CC, and even she does not enjoy his complete confidence. For all his grandiosity and ruthlessness, deep in Lelouch's soul there dwells a grief-stricken child, yearning to regain the security and love he once knew. Nunnally is his last link to that happy past, and as such he is terrified of losing her. It is this need for security that makes Lelouch so controlling, for he seeks to control everything around him so that nothing can threaten him. This in turn informs his Geass, and his tendency to see the Black Knights as an extension of his own will. Much to his own surprise, Lelouch possesses a very active conscience. He hates himself for the pain he causes others, often comparing his current life to the one he led before, in which he could at least claim not to have harmed anyone. He was deeply saddened to discover that his landslide at Narita had killed Shirley's father, and it was this incident that showed him how his actions could impact negatively on others, including those he cared for. All the same he forces himself onward, burying his grief and remorse, telling himself that his own pain was nothing compared to saving the world. This came to a head in the mission to kidnap Faramond, when Suzaku forced him to remember the secret Euphemia had revealed. For Lelouch, the marriage of Suzaku and Euphemia would have been a source of great joy, but the revelation instead became a fount of madness. His identification with the Black Knights meant that Lelouch saw Kyosuke Tenryo's crime as his own, and he was further maddened by his inability to understand Tenryo's reasons. Powers and Abilities Geass Lelouch's Geass is his best-known ability. Dubbed the Power of Absolute Obedience, it allows him to plant a single command in the mind of any person in eye contact. The power works only once per person, but Lelouch may give any number of commands in that instance, so long as he has eye contact. Commands may also be time-delayed, that is to say that they will carry out the prescribed action at a given time, or in response to a given stimulus, such as a trigger phrase or a specific event. Commands must be carefully worded, as how they will be carried out depends to some extent on how they are interpreted by the victim. Evidence in the anime implies that victims intepret the commands literally, though Lelouch is generally careful to spell out the specific actions and time frames he intends. One exception is his Live!' command to Suzaku, given to him during the Shikinejima incident. Its purpose was to force Suzaku to save himself, he having decided to let himself be killed in a missile barrage. Suzaku's mind appears to interpret it in this context, activating to prevent him from killing himself or allowing himself to be killed. In battle, this includes destroying any immediate threat. As the command overrides all other thought processes, it has the effect of putting Suzaku's mind in a state of perfect focus, greatly increasing his mental reaction and processing speed. Victims describe the effect of the Geass as being a sense of deja vu, which they feel both after recieving the command and after having carried it out, though they have no memory of either. During the Black Rebellion, Lelouch made extensive use of his Geass, generally to bring Japanese warlords and power-brokers under his control. He would order them to obey his (Zero's) commands, which would generally include cooperating with his forces, or else turning over all their weapons. The only group he was unable to use it on was SKK, whose leaders sent representatives rather than meet face to face. After regaining his memories, Lelouch used his Geass as little as possible, fearful that if he used it too often, someone would figure it out. Also, since he only got one chance per person, he preferred to plan everything in advance. Intellect Lelouch's intellectual prowess is considerable, easily at the genius level. His thinking is not only fast, but deep, capable of managing multiple trains of thought simultaneously, and thinking around complex matters quickly and efficiently. This is his greatest weapon, of more use to him even than his Geass. His mental abilities are not limited to 'book smarts' however. He displays a formidable capacity for organisation, which his leadership of the Black Knights allowed him to hone. Since taking up the Regency over Japan, he has begun to display a knack for machiavellian politics and manipulation, which he used both on outsiders and his own followers. Physical Lelouch's physical prowess is defined by its non-existance. Despite an otherwise healthy lifestyle, Lelouch rarely if ever engages in strenuous physical activity. As such he is physically unimpressive, unable to run for any distance without becoming exhausted. His hand-to-hand capability consists of a few moves learnt from manuals, but he lacks the physical power to back them up. Ironically, his intellect allows him to excel in many activities that do not require physical fitness. He has some prowess with handguns, and holds a Britannian license for civilian frames, a skill he carries over into the handling of knightmares. Since the Black Rebellion, he has expanded his vehicle repertoire to include cars, motorcycles, and heavy vehicles. Most curious of all are his domestic skills, including cooking, cleaning, and even needlework. He acquired these skills by memorizing housekeeping manuals and cookbooks as a child, then through constant practice while taking care of Nunnally. His skills in the kitchen have bloomed since then, and he will often make complicated dishes for the fun of it. He personally trained the Black Knights kitchen unit, whose members had little formal training due to their Number status. As such, his followers are very well fed. Command Style Lelouch treats the Black Knights as an extension of himself, his own elite force. As such, he keeps it small and manageable, a force that he can take anywhere and deploy quickly and without fuss. In the early days he took a direct role in any operation, following his philosophy that the King must lead if the subordinates are to follow. He piloted a Commander's Burai at first, later preferring the stolen ''Gawain, which in turn was replaced by the Shinkiro. Gawain ''and ''Shinkiro were ideal for his purposes, allowing him to move freely around the battlefield and direct the action in detail. After becoming Regent, his followers persuaded him to command from the safety of the Ikaruga, though he will step out in the Shinkiro when its firepower is needed. When it comes to battles, Lelouch likes to throw the balance by unorthodox tactics or elabourate traps. His most famous are the mudslide at Narita and the collapse of the Tokyo Settlement. However, these require extensive prior planning and preparation, and are not always practical as such. Otherwise, Lelouch prefers to strike quickly and forcefully, preferably approaching by stealth, either overwhelming the enemy or retreating before they can counterattack. This falls within the Chinese Federation's Swooping Phoenix doctrine. Lelouch's style has one major weakness, in that it relies heavily on his immediate presence. If is removed from the battlefield for some reason, then his forces tend to lose heart, as seen in his Assault on the Tokyo Settlement. Lelouch has sought to remedy this by improving the quality of the Order's mid-level officers, and instilling a greater sense of solidarity among the Black Knights as a whole, ensuring that they will trust one-another and their superiors. Relationships Kallen Kozuki From comrade to friend to lover, Kallen has become one of Lelouch's most important relationships. Initially, Lelouch regarded Kallen as a valuable subordinate, one of the finest Devicers he had ever seen. Her loyalty and belief in him touched his heart, and they developed something approximating to a platonic friendship, though rendered turbulent by sexual tension and apparent differences of opinion. Such did he value their friendship, that Lelouch became terrified of rejection by her, especially if she discovered the truth about his past. The discovery that she loved him, and would stay with him no matter what, did much to heal Lelouch's wounded soul. Nunnally vi Britannia Easily his most important relationship, Lelouch is utterly devoted to Nunnally, a devotion rivalled only by his growing love for Kallen. Not merely a beloved younger sister, Nunnally represents Lelouch's last link to his childhood happiness. When they were young, Lelouch sought to protect Nunnally from the attentions of hostile courtiers. Later, after her crippling, caring for her became Lelouch's purpose in life, and he would do anything to protect her. This in turn fuelled his conflict with Suzaku, whom he wanted to become Nunnally's 'knight', when instead he chose Euphemia. Suzaku Kururugi Suzaku was Lelouch's first true friend, and his most bitter adversary. Meeting at the Kururugi Shrine, their relationship was at first hostile. Lelouch viewed Suzaku as a violent, bad-tempered brute, while Suzaku regarded Lelouch as a spoiled, high-handed brat who scorned his family's hospitality. It was through Nunnally that the two were brought together, coming to understand one-another. After their seven-year seperation, their differing opinions would drive a wedge between them, as would their relationships. Lelouch felt betrayed by Suzaku's devotion to Euphemia, as he wanted Suzaku to protect Nunnally instead. Suzaku in turn blamed Lelouch for Euphemia's death. CC Friend, confidante, and accomplice, CC is uniquely responsible for setting Lelouch on his present path. It was with the Geass, which she granted him in the Shinjuku Ghetto, that he was able to begin his campaign. The bond between them comes across as a platonic friendship, with Lelouch accepting CC for who she is, while she understands Lelouch better than he understands himself. On the other hand, much of her pleasure lies in getting on Lelouch's nerves, whether by monopolizing his bed to spending all his money on Pizza. Though their bond runs deep, they are not romantically interested in one-another. Indeed, CC had a hand in the blossoming of Lelouch's relationship with Kallen. Rolo Lelouch's relationship with Rolo is complicated at the best of times. Rolo became his 'brother' by taking advantage of his amnesia, a fact that Lelouch resented when he got his memories back. His resentment does not run as deep as in Canon, however, since he did not replace Nunnally or deny her existence. Lelouch was nonetheless suspicious, seeking to exploit Rolo's abilities while keeping him at a distance. He found Rolo's devotion touching, and during his emotional breakdown in Brussels he expressed remorse for his attitude. As a result of their shared trials, Lelouch has come to regard Rolo as a surrogate, if not an actual, younger brother. Schneizel el Britannia If not his most bitter adversary, then easily his most dangerous, Schneizel has given Lelouch no end of trouble. Lelouch is haunted by the knowledge that he owes his victory in part to Schneizel's apparent unwillingness to reinforce the Area 11 garrison. They were quite close in their youth, regularly playing chess together, Schneizel being the only one Lelouch was consistently unable to beat. Lelouch finds Schneizel a particularly maddening opponent, as he cannot easily deduce what Schneizel is thinking, or what motivates him. Quotes by Lelouch "I DID NOT MURDER HER!" "The Power of the King. The Absolute Control. The power I used to sneak on board Clovis' MCV and kill him. The power I used to disgrace Jeremiah Gottwald. The power I used to drive Kusakabe and his men to suicide. The power that made me what I am today." "Freedom without order is chaos! When chaos reigns, the violent prey upon the non-violent. This is what they will do with their new-found freedom. It is human nature, and we must act to restrain it." "You are…my Black Queen, my right hand, my Red Lotus. But…more than that…I ''need you…Kallen Kozuki."'' "Kallen…you saved me. You saved my soul. You gave me what no one else ever has, or ever will. Kallen…I…!" Quotes about Lelouch ''"He's lost everything, you know. His family, his home, all of it. Nunnally is all he has left. Unlike you and me, he has to make his own way in the world, both for his, and for Nunnally's sake." - '''Milly Ashford'' Notes Category:Characters Category:The Sum of Our Choices Characters